Atlantis/Star Dust Library/1
Roleplay KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara was sitting on one of the couches, waiting for Calla. She had a notebook and pen ready and was absentmindedly writing random stuff in it. CALLA FOSTER: Calla plopped down in the seat beside Kara, “Alright, let’s start writing this book that will be fantastic!” KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara grinned at Calla's enthusiasm. "All right, so we left off at what I believe was telling each other about how the love interest betrays the main gang for the sake of keeping them alive, right?" CALLA FOSTER: Calla nodded, “Yeah, we need to decide on stuff abiut the characters too. Personalities, Appearnace, Family,scruff like that.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara immediately made a heading labeled Characters on the top of a new page. "Okay, so the main protagonist first. Let's decide her appearance and name and such." CALLA FOSTER: “I think she should have red hair and and greeny-blue eyes.” Calla said. KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara thought about that. "How about her hair colour is auburn?That's a a brownish-reddish hair colour. And maybe sapphire eyes with hints of emerald or jade." CALLA FOSTER: “Alright, And Maybe the guy she falls for has brown hair with teal eyes?” She said. KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara nodded. "That works. And what about the main protagonist's family? Maybe she has a younger sister or brother and one parent who isn't living any more?" CALLA FOSTER: “That, or maybe her younger sibling is the one who isn’t living anymore.” She said. KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'What if she had a younger sister who was killed by one of the ogres because she stumbled into the room where they kept the thing that could end the world? And that fueled the protagonist's hatred for the ogres?" CALLA FOSTER: Her yes brightened, “Yeah! And who ever they guy she loves tells her that he ordered the ogres to kill her and not have mercy, because he wants her to hate him and get away to safety?” KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara nodded excitedly. "Yes! And... and what if the guy she falls for is the adoptive son of the ogre king because he's very very powerful but he never told the protagonist. When she finds out, she hates him even more but still has feelings for him!" CALLA FOSTER: She grinned, “And then guy had to kill the ogre king because he is the only one close enough king to be able to. Then when he does the guy is broken inside because even though the king was evil, he was still his father!” KARA HAWKEFIRE: "Oh! And what if he has to betray them all because his father, the ogre king, found out about them and threatened to kill them if he doesn't break his connections with them!" CALLA FOSTER: She paused, “We are way to happy to be planning a character’s misery.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: "We definitely are," she agreed. "Let's get back to planning all the characters first. We can decide what bad things happen to them later. Also, I'm getting tired of saying, '' the protagonist this'' and the love interest that. We should probably name them all." CALLA FOSTER: “What about... Astria Westerley for the girl, and something else for the boy?” She asked. KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Instead of that last name, what about Astria Cordan and Aiden Lycan for the boy?” Kara suggested. CALLA FOSTER: “Aidan sounds a bit... mundane.” She said. KARA HAWKEFIRE: “What about Tyler or Ryan?” Kara asked. CALLA FOSTER: “Let’s do Tyler.” She stated. KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Okay, So Astria and Tyler it is,” she said. “What about Astria’s best friend? Boy or girl Andy the name?” CALLA FOSTER: “Let’s do... boy.” She said with a nod. KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara wrote that down. “And what if he has blonde hair and grey blue eyes? And what about the name?” CALLA FOSTER: “Asher Mastery?” She asked? KARA HAWKEFIRE: “That’s a good name,” Kara said, jotting it down. CALLA FOSTER: “Alright, So now let’s get back to this plot.” She said. KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Yeah, so we had that the levels had fallen under the rule of the ogres, and the ogres had something that could be the downfall of the world, and that they were planning to use it, and that there was a society liek the Black Swan But wasn’t the Black Swan tyring to get the thing from the ogres.” CALLA FOSTER: She nodded, “Let’s name this group too. I don’t feel like calling it like the Black Swan, but not the Black Swan all the time.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara thought about that, then slowly said, “What about when name it Moonlark’s Crown? The moonlark symbolizes a new beginning, and the crown as in a ruler or something.” CALLA FOSTER: “Moonlark’s Crown it is! I have to go soon, appearently Abben needs help with something.” She said with an eye roll. KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara grinned a little at that. “Aw, do you want to meet up again so we can continue planning?” CALLA FOSTER: “Sure. When are you free? My schedule is packed with stuff, so I’m pretty busy.” She said. KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Well, I’ve been pretty busy with the concert and other stuff, but I’m free on the weekends if that works for you.” CALLA FOSTER: “I’m free than too. But not next week, I have to murder Kenric for a prank he is going to set on me.” She said. KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara laughed, then asked, “So will this Saturday work for you?” CALLA FOSTER: She nodded, “Yeah. It will. I’ll see you then!” KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara got up and waved. “Bye!” Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Star Dust Library Archives